


STAND DOWN AND STAND BY

by Patty_Parker60



Category: 9-1-1, All Rise - Fandom, Bathena-fandom, Blindspot (TV), Lemily-fandom, Repata-Fandom, S.W.A.T. (TV 2017), Station 19 (TV), Surrera-fandom, Vicely-fandom
Genre: F/M, Proud Boys, Stand Down and Stand By, Trump Wolf Whstle to The fat right militias, Vicley Spice, Washington State Militias
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: The threat posed by far-right militias and 'flying squads' of armed thugs hitshome for the first responders around the country. The FBI, US Marshals, SheriffDepartments, and State Criminal Investigation Division provides armedescorts for the fire and rescue first responders, especially those who are POC, Women,or members of the LGBTQ community.
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Edgar Reade & Tasha Zapata, Emily Lopez/Luke Watkins (All Rise), Jane Weller/Kurt Weller, Jessica Cortez/Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson, Natasha "Tasha Zapata/Edgar Reade, Sara Castillo/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [lana_luv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_luv/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [TR3SSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR3SSA/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [ProblematicDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicDS/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts), [EverybodyLovesEggsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverybodyLovesEggsy/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [Cuppa_Char](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuppa_Char/gifts).



Utah State Attorney General Huber:

The investigation, led by local and federal authorities, resulted in a slew of felony charges against the group, including distribution  
of methamphetamine and possession of a firearm by a felon. Nine of the suspects could face up to life in prison if convicted.  
Investigators also recovered 15 firearms and 1.65 pounds of meth during the probe. Officials said many of the defendants have been  
involved in criminal conduct in Utah communities for many years.

One of the gangs, Soldiers of Aryan Culture, was born in a Utah state prison in the 1990s and has been expanding ever since, Huber  
told reporters. The FBI recently warned lawmakers that white supremacist groups are among the top threats to U.S. national security.  
“Within that racially-motivated violent extremism bucket, people ascribing to some kind of white supremacist-type ideology is certainly  
the biggest chunk of that,” FBI Director Christopher Wray told the House of Representatives during a hearing last month.

\

SAC (Special Agent In Charge-Seattle) Sandra Winslow disconnects the mandatory conference call in which Assistant  
Director Edgar Reade and all SACS throughout the US discussed what their response should be to the ever-increasing threat  
of right-wing militias planning the violent overthrow of state governments around the U.S. her assistant taps on the open  
office door to deliver a report: “The troops are none too happy about leaves suspended indefinitely, but it’s more ‘joshing’  
than anything, Thomas ‘DON’T Call Me TOM’ Blake reports. “Seattle FD and some out-lying stations request some sort of  
presence on-site, particularly where a POC or Female is in a position of authority: as you recall the Washington State  
‘Militia’ manifesto mentioned ‘righting certain wrongs’ in addition to taking down Islee. I put a detail on Chief Lucas Ripley  
as he initiated the installing of said individuals-the POC and Women-to those positions. His spouse is also a Woman Of Color."

“Oh…SAC Pollard from Portland is pulling his people off of the Dixon investigation-needs them for protection details for  
Mayor Wheeler…and SOA are in the area thee as well, linking up with Proud Boys.”

The SAC ponders this information briefly, then says “US Marshals are putting two bodies apiece in the volunteer stations,  
and with State Troopers and local PD as support they should be enough. Can you get a list of all ex-law enforcement or  
former military by station, please? The Attorney General very grudgingly authorized any who make the list to be temporarily  
deputized and issued fire-power-that way fewer law enforcement are needed on-site.”

“Already in progress-The Chief of FD is former Australian Special Forces, and the Battalion Chief of Battalion 4 is as well-  
US SF of course. I’ll have that list on your desk by 1700 (5pm)”.

“Good, good. And pull MY detail-the one I specifically ordered you NOT to assign to me. Those people are needed  
elsewhere, DCMT. I mean it-I have a firearm, and if I have to live in my office until this shit is squashed, so be it.  
Where am safer than here, and we’re already stretched thin.”

“And I told YOU no way will that happen, Sandi. These crumbs are heavily armed, and many are ex-military. THREE  
people are safe-guarding you-I already re-assigned the other two.”

“You’re fired Thomas-weapon and badge on the desk please.” 

Blake grins and replied “You look tired…double machiado, one sugar?”

“Yes please.”

\

For once Victoria Hughes does not argue when her husband states that he wants her on AID CAR for the duration  
of the current crisis. Captain Andrea Herrera is slowly whipping Station 23 into shape and at HER husband Robert  
Sullivan (Battalion 3’s Chief) request Jack Gibson is acting Captain while Andrea keeps the endless flow of paperwork  
from backing-up (SHE did argue strenuously against remaining in the relative safety of the station while her team still  
targets…until her continuously-queasy stomach, headaches, and fatigue are revealed to be an eight-week pregnancy)…

“I don’t feel well, Lucas…I’m thinking I should go home, but Maya and the team are out on that four-car collision…  
you can sign off, correct?”

“Let’s see”, Ripley muses. “Bishop is a CAPTAIN, and I am Chief of the entire FD…can I sign-off your request? Hmmm”…

“Don’t be an ASS, Darling. And flaunting your rank is unbecoming.”

“Damon Keller submitted a request for more OT; I’ll phone him. I want you escorted though-Ryan Tanner from the PD and  
Marshal Kay Towns-Callahan drive you home, and secure the house on a rotating schedule. And before you start shouting, you  
are NOT the only one with armed escort: Montgomery, Kenisha Brown, and Mark Santos have one as well… _my_  
detail are due in an hour."

“ _YOU_ …Why?”

“I had the audacity to actively recruit people of color and women to the fire department. I encouraged members of the LGBTQ  
community to apply, and appointed a fair number of the groups I’ve mentioned to positions of authority. And I married a woman  
of color, making me a target.”

Vic relents and follows Tanner and Marshal Towns-Callahan to the armored SUV on loan from the Marshals Service. Ryan  
takes the wheel, as Kay phones her wife in New Jersey. “So”, Tanner says, turning his head slightly and speaking to Vic  
“Have you seen Andy lately?”

“She’s whipping the 23 into shape ahead of schedule. Growing into the Captain’s job.”

“Yeah…that’s great…does she, uh…ever talk about me?”

“Ryan! _Herrera is married_. You gotta find a way to come to terms with that, Dude.” The truck rattles over a  
shallow pot-hole and she winces, her stomach roiling a little.

His shoulders slump a little, and the young woman regrets her bluntness. Her eyes dart toward Kay, who is still chattering  
away with her family, and leans forward to touch his shoulder. Sotto-voce, she tells him “We’ll talk at the house.” Ryan nods.

After Ryan and Marshal Towns-Callhan clear the Ripley house on both levels, the basement, and the backyard, Ryan  
asks the Marshal for two minutes to catch up with his friend.

“Listen, Ryan: I’m sorry for being so blunt earlier. But I hate to see you continue to pine for Andy when she’s not only married  
to Sullivan, she’s also pregnant. I’ve never seen her so happy, NOT EVER. And I’ll tell you this-please hear me: if you don’t focus on JENNA,  
and the family the two of you are building, you’re going TO LOSE HER-the way you almost did eight months ago. She took you back after you  
came chasing after Andy then-and I’m glad that she did-but ask yourself: can you risk it again? You are a GOOD GUY; we aren’t the best of  
friends but we’re cool: at least I think we are…there are facts, and there is fantasy, and the fact is that Andy’s gone and she’s not coming  
back. OK, Ry?”

“Yeah”, Tanner says at last. “I understand. Thanks Vic. Have a good night-we’re right outside.”


	2. NEW YORK WASHINGTON CALIFORNIA OREGON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLINDSPOT, STATION 19, 9-1-1 and S.W.A.T. all cope with the threat  
> from violent right-ring terrorists in Washington State, California, Oregon  
> and other locales.

_Rhonda Keiling, CNBC: the scene we're witnessing would be one at home on the set of a war movie, or an actual battle-_  
_field in a far-off nation instead of HERE, in the American Mid-West..._

_I'm on the Oregon side of he Washington State and Oregon border; just inside the Washington State line factions_  
_of the far-right have engaged both Oregon State troopers and their Washington State counter-parts in a pitched_  
_battle using heavy machine guns and machine pistols for the past 40 minutes…the Skamania County Sheriffs have_  
_just arrived and are lending tactical support…OH! An FBI helicopter just flew above us, and a sniper appears to be_  
_firing from that vantage point…the FBI sniper has claimed two of the Aryan Nation, and I can see them coming back_  
_around again…_

New York City Office-(BLINDSPOT)

__

Brianna pokes her head around the corner of Edgar Reade’s open office door: “Assistant Director! The Portland field office  
is on the line: they have five members of Patriots Coalition in custody…apparently, members of that group got into a gunfight  
with Oregon and Washington State police-also county sheriffs earlier today. The SAC requests guidance on next steps.”

__

“Thanks Brianna-this is Edgar Reade.”

__

“Assistant Director-it’s Ken Pollard, Portland field office…I apologize for getting right into it: at approximately 1100hrs this  
morning, two carloads of Patriot Coalition were stopped by Oregon State police near the Oregon and Washington State line-  
simple traffic stop-apparently they were spooked by something, and opened-up on the troopers. They run, and are stopped  
a short distance on the other side by Washington State Police. Skamania County Sheriffs provided back-up and its good that  
they did: that gave us time to get a helicopter to the area with a sniper aboard. The body count to this point is 6 PC dead 5  
wounded…1 Sheriff’s Deputy with non life-threatening gsws, and 2 Oregon State Police with flesh-wounds, Sir.”

__

“Excellent work, Agent. Please consult the US Attorney for your region on what federal charges apply, and the State Attorney  
General will likely want to weigh-in with state charges. I may or may not visit your office in the next few days; I’m sure I’ll need to  
make a trip to Seattle-you’ve heard of the crap Proud Boys and Sons Of Anarchy is stirring up there.”

__

“Yessir.”

__

“Just shoot me a summary for now-I’ll get the full report after I know where we are allocating resources. Oh…I’m awaiting a requisition  
request from the SAC in Seattle. You have your hands full, and so as long as I have yours within the next two days that will be fine.”

__

“Of course, Sir. Thank you.”

__

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

__

Vicley (STATION 19)

__

Vic’s hands clutch and grab every area of Lucas’ body that she can reach-her fingertips knead his clenched shoulders  
muscles, and his biceps; his buttocks and hanging balls… mumbled words fall from his lips, loosened by the wine they  
had at dinner: adjectives punctuated by gasps of intense pleasure. His measured, steady thrusts quicken, and she finds it  
hard to catch her breath-he’s drilling her so vigourously.

__

She knew she wouldn't finish - she hadn't really expected to, but as his thrusts became deeper and more focused she finds  
herself gripping the sheets in pleasure while squeezing out words of encouragement between involuntary sighs and gasps.

__

"Vic- Vic – Goddamn!..." her ginger Adonis chants, gasping for air. With a sudden intake of breath and a last determined thrust,  
he came. He collapsed against her, panting for air and still moving his hips in a gentler motion. She strokes his hair, feeling less  
wanton and somewhat affectionate.

__

"I'm sorry - I couldn't wait for you," he looked in her eyes before kissing her lips with tenderness. "You just felt too good."

__

His wife smiles and kisses him back. "It doesn't matter. I'm still very satisfied."

__

He pulled out of her completely, and she felt suddenly empty. While he sat up and cleaned up with some tissue she stretched  
and snuggled into her pillow. “Baby”, she says. “Could you…I mean…is it possible to have Tanner replaced on our protection detail?”

__

“Why’s that?” The Chief asked.

__

“He’s starting in about Herrera and Sullivan again. It’s embarrassing, and…kinda pathetic, but mostly he’s putting me in an awkward  
position.”

__

“I’ll talk to the acting Chief of PD about it.”

__

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

__

LOS ANGELES, CA STATION 118 LAFD (9-1-1)

__

After Eddie Diaz disconnects with his Seattle-based Mother Gloria, he completes his assigned chores, then takes a break. His  
girlfriend of six months, Sara Castillo meets him in the cafeteria: she already has a large cup of black coffee (with four creamers)  
and two cake donuts. His shift has but two hours left, and her ‘9-5’ at the LA courthouse, as a court reporter, begins in two hours.  
“Ohhh-Cariño!! T eves muy guapo, pero CANSADO, Amor!”

__

Eddie yawns and replies “Algo…me queda dos horas mas. TU te ves BIEN BUENA!” He eyes her abundant cleavage, a lascivious look  
in his dark eyes.

__

Feigning offence, Sara mock-gasps: “ _Grosero_!” Usted NO ES un caballero-de ninguna manera!”

__

They share a laugh, and the remaining donut. Sara mentions that Lemily have plans for a quiet dinner on Saturday, with Netflix  
after and would he like to go? He’s on shift until Saturday morning, then not again until Sunday and so he agrees. “Yay!”, the  
bouncy Latina cries, and hugs him. “By the way-that sucks that LAPD is on round the clock shifts-I hear that there’s a four-hour  
sleep break with abbreviated meal breaks. Bobby’s not real happy, I’ll bet!”

__

“You guess correctly, Mi’ja. These racist pricks are far too comfortable lately with their bullshit plans to ‘arrest’ and ‘try’ government  
officials for imagined ‘crimes NOT crimes’. She’s on (Eric) Garcetti’s personal protective detail-Athena is-and that puts her right in the  
sights of these asshole punks. That, of course makes for a very short-tempered Captain Robert Nash.”

__

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

__

LAPD S.W.A.T. HQ

__

When the virtual briefing with the Chief of Police ends, Los Angeles S.W.A.T. Commander Robert Hicks indicates that Captain  
Jessica Cortez should stay behind: in our closed-door on Sunday, he indicated that Cris Alonso and any other LGBTQ officers  
WILL have shadows…YES, I KNOW Alonso will raise hell, but it's either that or turn in their badge. So-now we brief the Team Leaders:  
10 minutes.”

__

Cortez searches for and locates ex-boyfriend Sgt. Daniel ‘Hondo’ Harrelson in the S.W.A.T. facility’s cafeteria. “Hondo; there’s a  
briefing in ten…situation room He’s favoring his right side, and Jess, immediately alarmed asks tersely “What is wrong, Hondo?”

__

“24 hour shifts with four hours in between to rest: over-worked, under-paid…same as you.”

__

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM? YOU, STREET: what’s wrong with Sgt. Harrelson?”

__

Street’s eyes dart between Hondo and the beautiful Captain…”Ahhhhhhh”

__

“LIE and you’ll regret it!”

__

With no way out, Street admits “He’s shot, Captain.”

__

“ _SHOT…he’s SHOT…who shot him_?” she seethes. Street, caught between his loyalty to his sergeant and answering  
his very pissed Captain freezes up.

__

Cortez turns to Hondo: “Quién te disparó, hmm? Dime Quién?!!

__

**Author's Note:**

> *Damon Keller is borrowed from AoS  
> 


End file.
